Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, or otherwise access media content. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access their feeds or other users' profiles to view various posts that include media content items, such as images. In another instance, users can utilize their computing devices to view or access images via web resources, such as webpages, websites, or online applications.
In some cases, media content items can include, represent, or depict objects, such as faces of users, pets, products, logos, landmarks, or text. Under conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology, a media content item such as an image can be processed in attempt to detect or recognize any objects depicted, represented, or included therein. However, conventional approaches can be inefficient. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing media content such as images.